Holiday
by Beautifulyaoilover93
Summary: #2 Valentines Day: Naruto is in love with the school idol, Sasuke. But what happens one strang Valentines Day when he resevies a mysterious gift and his life is saved by Sasuke himself. Read and find out! No chapters are related unless I tell you so. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Halloween

Ok so I did this as a contest for devianart but i might as well upload it here too right? this is my first halloween story so it sucks but please review and give me your opinion. its a cute little story this hopefully you'll like and dont forget to check out my other stories too! also this is set in the naruto shippuden time with no sasuke!

* * *

October, Naruto HATED October, he hated the 10th because that was his birthday and that day he was cursed with the nine-tailed-fox inside of him, he hated how it got colder making his shabby apartment even colder, he hated everything about October except for one day, October 31, Halloween. Naruto loved Halloween simply because no one recognized him. No one gave him hateful glares, no one mistreated him, no one knew who he was! It was the best day of the year for him, and to his luck today was that very day, meaning Naruto got to sleep in, eat ramen, and not have to worry about anything other then preparing a costume for the village costume party. The costume party is the only even that Naruto ever bothered going to so he always made sure that he was something that no one else was, this year he was going as Princess Gale. Now its not that he particularly enjoyed dressing up as a girl but it was the least likely disguise anyone would think that Naruto would wear. He was wearing a black longhaired wig that was tied up in a high pony tail, wearing a red-pink kimono that was underneath a light green Dōura, and a darker green-almost bluish-Sodetsuke was on top of that, and finally he wore a pink obi tying the whole thing together. He had on foundation to make his skin look paler and hiding his scars, and pink eye shadow with red lipstick; all and all he look pretty cute he could easily be mistaken for a real girl. Proud of his costume Naruto deemed himself perfect enough to go to the party.

Sneaking out the door, making sure no one saw him, Naruto proceeded to walk towards he town, only he didn't see a pair of black eyes following him. Once at the party Naruto saw all of his friends had already arrived, Sakura was a vampire dressed in a black dress with bat wings on the back and blood on the side of her chin, Sai was dressed as a mime, Choji and Shikamaru were dressed as bears and Ino was dressed as Goldilocks, and Hinata was dressed as a mouse with big ears on the top of her head a black modest dress and a black tail in her hands that she was playing with nervously. Kiba was dressed as the headless horseman and Akamaru was his horse, Shino was dressed as a mad scientist, but the only way you could tell that he had a costume on was the fact that his coat had bloodstains on it. Neji was dressed in a samurais costume and Ten-Ten was wearing a fair maidens costume. For once Lee wasn't wearing that green-spandex jump suit, tonight he was wearing a mummy costume that covered everything and was dancing with Sakura. Kakashi-sensei was in the back of the room talking with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi had on a tux and Iruka was wearing a wedding dress; guess they decided to go with each other this year. Naruto felt an ache in his heart when he realized that there was a person missing from the picture, Sasuke. Sasuke still hadn't retuned to Kanaho and Naruto was starting to get depressed, shaking away all of those back thoughts away, Naruto saw Kiba trying to convince Hinata to danceand he started to laugh at how desperate Kiba was starting to look.

Naruto chuckled at this sight and then went over to the buffet table; there were all kinds of food, shrimps, sushi, egg rolls, mochi, but no ramen. At this discovery Naruto became slightly depressed again but decided not to dwell on what could have been. Taking a plate of egg rolls and shrimp, Naruto went to the corner of the dance and decided to eat in peace. After eating about four egg rolls he stared to hear the girls giggle at something. Having his curiosity twicked, Naruto decided to take a look; there in the middle of the dance floor was a tall dark handsome masked stranger. He wore a mask that covered the top of his face, a smirk on his lips; a black clock covered a white dress shirt that had an open black vest on it and a pair of black pants. All and all he looked hot, but to Naruto there was an air of familiarness. His heart started to beat faster, his breath quickened, he could feel his face starting to heat up; there was only one person who could get this reaction from him and although Naruto wasn't sure if that was him it didn't stop his body from reacting like it was. The masked man looked over in Naruto's direction and their eyes locked, the man smirked at Naruto and then walked over to him. Everyone around Naruto had saw that the man was coming to him and moved out of the way, the man walk in front of Naruto and held out a hand. Neither one of them said anything, Naruto took the mans hand and the man lead them to the middle of that dance floor. What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts started to play and Naruto could help but think of how ironic this was, this man who he was about to dance with reminded him so much of the person he wanted to see the most. Once in the middle of the dance floor, the man put his hands on Naruto's waist, pulling their bodies together, Naruto put his hands around the mans neck, he head on the mans chest. Their bodies swayed with the music, other people joined them on the dance floor but they still watched the beautiful couple dance. Everyone was curious as to the identity of there to people but no one could figure it out.

As they danced Naruto was more focused on he sound of the mans heartbeat then the beat of the music, as Naruto leaned into the mans embrace he found himself being draw into the mans masculine scent. It was like a combination of blood, peppermint and cinnamon and Naruto couldn't help but be drawn to the oh so familiar scent. The man chuckled at the way Naruto was getting lost in arms, he could see Naruto's eyes shut with a small smile on his face and he loved the way Naruto kept burring his face in the crook of his neck or chest. The man smirked at Naruto before leading him away from the crowed of people, unknown to Naruto who was still lost in the sound of the mans heartbeat. The man lead Naruto into the woods, to a secluded area where no one would be able to see or hear them. Finally coming out of his trance, Naruto realized they weren't in the party any more.

"Where are we teme?" Naruto growled at the man, he hated the fact that he was so easily take by this man, even though it wasn't Sasuke.

The man smirked at Naruto and then started to chuckle deeply, "You really haven't changed at all have you dobe?" The man watched as Naruto's eyes grew bigger, mouth fell open and began to shake. Naruto knew, he knew that this man was too similar to not be him; there was just something inside of him that knew that this man was Sasuke.

Pointing a finger at the man Naruto stammered out, "S-Sasuke? Is that really you?" Naruto had no idea what to think. Had Sasuke come back? How did he know that he was Naruto? Why did he come back? All of these questions and more were swarming his mind and he was getting a headache.

Smirking Sasuke took off the mask reviling his handsome face. "Don't think to much about it dobe, you'll get a headache." Naruto, although the statement was true, got pissed at it.

"Hey! Just why the hell did you come back anyway? Are, are you going to stay for good?" Sasuke could hear the hope in Naruto's voice, and as much as he would like to let he keep that hope he couldn't.

"No Naruto I'm not, I just came back for something." Sasuke saw Naruto's eye fill with dread, sadness, and pain.

"Then why did you let me know you were hear? If your not going to stay then why let me get my hopes up?" Naruto could feel tears starting to fill his eyes, he wanted to cry but he wasn't going to give Sasuke that satisfaction.

Sasuke could see the tears in Naruto's eyes as well and he hated that. "I told you had something I needed to do here." Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into a firm but gentle kiss, "I came back for you." Sasuke said when they broke that kiss.

Naruto was stunned, Sasuke had just kissed him, this has to be a dream!

Naruto felt his tears spill over and he didn't care. "W-Why? You know I won't abandon Kanaho, so why did you come for me? Why did you kiss me?" Naruto asked as more tears fell down his face, he didn't care if he looked like a baby right now; this was just too much for him.

Sasuke wiped the tears away from Naruto's eyes. "Man you really are a dobe."

"Hey-" Naruto began but was cut off by another quick kiss.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered against Naruto's lips, "I can't return right now, but I will some day because this is where you are. Naruto I, I love you." Sasuke said before kissing Naruto again. Naruto was shocked by what he just heard, Sasuke loved him? How is that possible? Why does he love him of all people? Does he love Sasuke back? Naruto had so many questions but he decided to answer the last one first.

At first the kiss was just Sasuke lips moving against frozen ones, but then Sasuke could fell Naruto start to move his lips against Sasuke's, slow and unsure as what to do. Sasuke smiled briefly then decided to deepen the kiss. Opening up his mouth slightly, Sasuke's tongue slide from his mouth on to Naruto's lips, lick them asking for entry. Naruto had no idea what to do, he never kissed anyone other then the kiss he and Sasuke shared that day in class. Sasuke seeing Naruto's true innocents decided to help him along, grinding there hips together, Naruto let out a gasp of surprise giving Sasuke just enough room to stick his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto was so surprised at what Sasuke was doing, he didn't even know a kiss like this existed, Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue all over in his mouth, he could taste Sasuke flavor, and although he hated to admit it, Sasuke tasted better then the best ramen. Naruto wanted more, so he started to copy Sasuke's tongue. There wasn't a battle for dominance; this was long passionate kiss between the two of them. When they finally broke apart there was a string of saliva still connecting them, both of them were panting from the lack of air and Naruto had a nice blush covering his face.

They stared into each other's eyes and there was no doubt in Naruto's mind that he also loved Sasuke too. Sasuke pulled Naruto into a hug and fell to the ground, Sasuke had his face in Naruto's black wig but he didn't like that. He took off Naruto's wig and proceeded to smother his face in the blond locks. Naruto rested his face onto Sasuke's chest listening to Sasuke's heartbeat once again, this time it was quicker then before. For a while they just stayed like that, all of their problems forgotten lost in each other. But they knew that this couldn't last forever; taking in one last deep breath, Sasuke lightly pushed Naruto away from him. "I have to go now, if the others find out I'm missing then that could be big trouble." Naruto didn't want that.

"No please stay here! I don't want to loss you again." Naruto begged breaking Sasuke's heart.

"I'm sorry but if I'm going to protect you I have to make sure they trust me. Naruto I promise I will be back." Sasuke said before he kissed Naruto one last time. Naruto kissed Sasuke back feeling his tears return.

After the kiss Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes one last time. "You better come back if you don't I'll kill you." Naruto said as tears began to fall. Chuckling at Naruto's words, Sasuke and Naruto got up and walk in the woods to the entrance of Kanaho. Kissing one last time, Sasuke snuck passed the guards and left. Naruto just stayed in that spot for a while, looking in the direction where Sasuke left, one last tear fell before Naruto went home; Naruto now had even more of a reason to bring Sasuke back now.

* * *

SOOOO? any good? please be honest but no flamers please. i know its really early for halloween but i dont care i like being one of the first people to get in a holiday story so that cool for me. ok so yeah please review and just tell me what you think thanks! ps i dont know much about kimonos so if my information is wrong please correct me and i'll try to fix it thanks!


	2. Valentines Day

Valentines surprise!

Hi ya'll so this is my Valentines gift to all you sasunaru lovers! Is a bit fluffy but its really cute so its ok! I hope you all like im going to make a squeal for White Day in sasuke's POV so yeah Please enjoy! No Flamers! Hope you enjoy and please check out my other stories.

* * *

"_Naruto." I look into passionate black eyes, filled with love; love for me. "Naruto." His husky voice calls my name once again, making me shiver with happiness. "Naruto, I love you." His lips move towards mine as both of our eyes begin to close. Just before we kiss I whisper out, "Sasuke I love you too." And then our lips meet._

I jump up from my bed with a bright blush on my cheeks. _'I can't believe I had that type of dream again… as if Sasuke would ever love me.'_ Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in school. He's rich, smart, and damn good looking, he's got bit of a cold personality but every now and then I would see some strange warmth from him. It was that warmth that I fell in love with. Like anything is ever going to happen between us, he's a prince while I'm a frog, I'm a punk, bottom of the social latter, I have bad grades and hell even if I was popular and good enough for Sasuke it would never work because… I'm a male! _'Great now I'm starting to get depressed…'_ I got up from my bed and looked over at the clock to see that it was 8:06, school starts in 9 minutes. _'Plenty of time for me!'_ As quick as a rabbit I stripped off all my cloths, aside from my frog boxers, and put on my school uniform pants. Picking up a random shirt from the floor I smelled it to make sure it was still ok, it smelt fine to me! Quickly buttoning up my shirt I rushed into my kitchen/bathroom and scrubbed my teeth two times before I took a swig of mouth wash then spit it all out.

After grabbing my jacket on the floor I checked out the time again, _'8:09 huh? Cool I think that's a new record for me.'_ I grabbed my school bag and dashed out the door, only to trip over something that was in front of my door. Ready to destroy whatever tripped me I turn to see a little box with letter attracted to it. Not having enough time to read it, I grab it and shove it into my pocket and ran as if my life depended on it to school. When I finally got there, I made it to class with 3 minutes to spare. _'Man I hope that I don't smell after all that running. Although I have been told that I usually do smell good.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down in my seat. Finally having a change to relax I noticed at all the girls were extra hype today and the guys seems incredibly nervous. _'Huh? What in the girls hand?'_ I asked myself when I noticed each girl was holding some type of box in her hand.

"Neh Gaara, what's up with everyone today?" I ask my scary but nice best friend; he may be able to kill someone without regret but he always takes good care of me.

"You really are an idiot Naruto, today is Valentines Day." As his words sank in I couldn't help but feel that he was lying. As quick as I could a pulled out his cell (since I don't have one) and checked the date. _'February 14__th__, Valentines Day… How could I have forgotten!'_

"S-Sorry Gaara I forgot this year, I promise it give you chocolates on white day though I swear!" Since me and Gaara never get valentines chocolate, we decided one of us (me) would give chocolates on valentines day and the other (Gaara) would give chocolates on White Day.

"Its ok I understand, ever since you realized you fell in love with the Uchiha brat you've been a bit spacey lately, so here happy Valentines Day." Gaara pulled up a Hershey's chocolate bar from his bag and gave it to me.

"Oh thank you Gaara! I've been craving chocolate lately so this is perfect!"

"Alright well I'm going back to my class see ya later Naru." Sadly Gaara isn't in first class, or any of my classes actually; we only ever see each other during break and lunch. As I take a bite of the delicious, mouth watering chocolate the man of my, and every girl in the school, dream came walking in the door. Every girl screamed in excitement, surprising me, and causing me to chock on my chocolate. I couldn't breath and because every girl was trying to take to Sasuke no one could here me coughing. It became more and more difficult to cough and just when I thought I was really going to die, someone put a trashcan in front of me and started hitting my back. On the third hit, the chocolate that was wedged in my throat came up along with some throw up. The girls voiced their disgust but they still surrounded my savor and I. I felt weak and light headed; my savor was rubbing my back in slow circles. I felt an angry aura around the girls and a worried one around the guys, but I was too weak to care.

"What is going on here?" Iruka-sensei asked as he walked into the room.

Just then my savor spoke, and I knew immediately who my savor was. "Uzumaki started to chock sir, I helped him but he seems to be having trouble recuperating, do you think I could take him to the nurses office." The angry aura around the girls just got worse making me fear for my life.

"Oh really well then sure please take care of him Uchiha-kun" Sensei said in a worried tone, I know that Ruka-sensei worries about me a lot but right now his concern for me will get me killed by the girls.

"Ah, no its ok! I'm fine so…" While I was trying to convince sensei I was fine, I became incredibly lightheaded and fell backwards on to Sasuke, my face felt like it was on fire.

In a quiet husky voice next to my ear Sasuke said, "You're clearly not fine just shut up and let me take you." His voice was so sensational that I just couldn't say no to it, nodding my head (since I was afraid of what my voice would sound like) Sasuke helped me up then steadied me as we walked out of the classroom and to the nurse's office. Being so close to him I could smell his musky scent, it was like nothing I could describe. I wanted to lean into it, to embrace him and his scent, but he would never come near me again if did that.

"Oi if you're feeling unwell just lean on my a little we're almost there." His voice was so gentle and made me feel so safe I unconsciously leaned on him. For a second I thought that he had kissed my hair, or at leased smelled it, but there was no way that could happen, he doesn't even know who I am. When we finally reach the nurse's office it appeared that no one was in. Sasuke slowly lied me down on the bed, I'm sure I was blushing but right now I didn't care.

"T-Thank you Sa-ah Uchiha-kun, you literally saved my life." I gave him smile and could have sworn I saw a light blush on his cheeks form a moment.

"No problem, actually it helped me out a lot, at leased for a little while I wont have to be surrounded by those blood-thirsty demons." While his face show indifferentness, his voice held annoyance and tiredness.

"W-Well if you want you could have lunch with me and my friend. No one ever bothers us and we have this place that we go to the no one but us knows about." Sasuke looks as surprised as I feel inside. I never would have thought I would be so bold as to ask Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha, to have lunch with me. Panicking I quickly added, "A-As a thank you! You did save my life so ah um…" My light blush grew to a flaming fire on my face as I looked away from him; my heart was going a mile a minute and I couldn't bring myself to look at him, until I felt his hand on my hand. My eyes widened, as I looked at him questions filling my head. _'W-Why is he holding my hand? I'm not sweating am I? Wah can he hear my heartbeat?'_ He squeezed my hand a little and then gave me a little smile, just that smile alone made me lose myself and fall for him even more.

"That would help me out a lot actually thank you… do you think I could bring Neji? He's probably going through the same pains as me." Neji Hyuga, the second most popular guy in school and the eye candy to my best friend.

"Sure of course he can come!" I gave him a big smile this time and in return he squeezed my hands and gave me a little smile again. I felt so happy that I couldn't stop grinning. Sasuke got up and leaned over to me, "I have to go now, you just rest a little ok? Try to sleep you look like you haven't had a good sleep in a while." He pulled a blanket over me which I quickly snuggled into, he was right I haven't been sleeping well lately.

"Ok thank you Sasuke." I said in my half-dazed mind, "If Gaara comes just tell him where I am." Sasuke leaned over me some more and then kissed me on the cheek. If I wasn't so sleepy I would have shot up in embarrassment.

"You're welcome Naruto and thank you." He said my name that same way he said it in my dream, so full of care and love; I'm sure I'm just imagining it but maybe Sasuke did care about me just a little. As I drifted to sleep I though I heard Sasuke say something about a gift, but I'm not sure.

When I woke up again, Shizune-sensei told me that I slept through my first three classes, and that Gaara have visited me during each of the breaks. "I was quite surprised when he busted in here looking so worried. You should have seen the look on his face when he heard that you chocked, he looked like he just heard that you died." Shizune-sensei said in a worried voice.

"Ah that's because ever since Gaara's mom died, he's been worried that he would lose everything that's important to him." When Gaara's mom died back in middle school Gaara was a wreck, he barely ate, slept or talked. It was only after I slapped him and hugged him did he start to cry. I held on to him through out the whole night, and when he was finally done crying we make each other a promise, _"No matter what we will always have each other."_ After that Gaara became incredibly over protective of everyone he thought as important; especially me.

"Well lunch is just about to start so I'm sure he'll be here any minute." Just as she finished her sentence the door slapped open with Gaara holding two obentos.

"Naruto you're awake!" Gaara half yelled as he ran over and hugged me. I could feel him shake a little and I felt terrible for causing him to worry so much.

"Sorry Gaara I didn't mean to scare you." We stayed hugging each other until someone 'ahem'd us. We separated to see Sasuke and Neji looking at us, both looking a little annoyed. And then I remembered out promise. "Oh right! Gaara I told Sa-Uchiha and Hyuga that they could join us for lunch to avoid their fan girls. This day is pretty dangerous for them." After I finished talking I remembered that kiss that Sasuke gave me. I couldn't help but blush a little. Gaara looked at me in annoyance and appreciation. Truth be told Gaara doesn't really like Sasuke, he says there's just something about him that he hate. In my opinion I think he's just jealous of he because he's so close to Neji.

"Its fine Naruto." Gaara forced out.

I gave him a weak thank you smile and then got up from the bed. To bad for me I got up to quickly and got really dizzy. Losing my footing a fell forward only to have both Gaara and Sasuke catch me. They both stared glaring at each other and I had no idea why.

"Ah t-thanks you guys." I said as I scratched the back of my head trying to get rid of some of the tension in the air.

"Lets just go." Gaara said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me to your place. Sasuke and Neji followed us; luckily for us class wasn't officially out yet so we didn't have to worry about fan girls for a few minutes. We quietly walked down the hall and came to a door marked **'Forbidden'** Gaara pulled out a key and unlocked the door revealing a staircase. After climbing up it we can to another door, this time I pulled out a key and unlocked the door. Neji and Sasuke both looked confused and amazed. "Welcome to heaven!" I tell them as we walk out on the roof. There on the roof was a tent, a big tent filled with pillows.

"This is Gaara's and mine special place, we kinda stole the janitors keys and made a copy of the keys to the doors. We've been doing this since our first year. Do you mind keeping this a secret?" The two handsome (and yes I can admit Neji is handsome) men looked at each other and then back at us.

"Sure so long as we can crash here every now and then." Sasuke said with a smirk, making my heart flutter.

"Whatever just don't tell." Gaara said in a threatening manner.

"Gaara we really need to work on your people skills." I say as I unzip the tent and go inside, soon everyone joins me.

"This is pretty nice, and it's warm surprisingly." Neji said once he was comfortable.

"Well yeah, we don't want to freeze up here. We have a mini heater set so it comes on five minutes before lunch starts." Gaara hands me my obento that Temari prepared me. "Wow it looks edible this time!" I exclaim at the sight of the slightly deformed food.

"Yeah Tema convince me to help her, oh yeah here chocolate from her." Gaara pulls out a little bag filled with caramel Hershey kisses.

"Yeah!" I take the bag and quickly plop a kiss into my mouth, moaning at how good it tasted. Sasuke started to squirm a bi and Neji started to smirk at him for some reason. "Hwis shomthin wrong?" (Is something wrong) the both just said not but Sasuke seems a bit annoyed. I put the rest of the kisses away for later.

"Naruto you have rice on the side of your face." Sasuke calling me by my name made me feel so happy.

"Ah r-really thanks for telling me Uchiha." I said as I wiped the side of my face.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed for some reason. "Please just call me Sasuke it's a lot easier." My heart flutter at the ability to call Sasuke by his name!

"O-Ok Sasuke." I force out and quickly take an onigiri from my obento. The moment it was in my hand it fell apart surprising everyone. "G-Gaara I don't think Tema-chan should cook anymore." Gaara only nodded in agreement as he ate his deformed octo-weenie. An awkward silence filled the tent since no one knew what to say. We all just ate in silence; me trying to eat the crumbled onigiri with a light blush on my face because I was so close to Sasuke, Gaara with a black look on his face but him constantly looking at Neji, Sasuke and Neji eyeing each other as if they know something we don't. It stayed quiet until Sasuke turn to me and smirked. Reaching his hand over to my mouth his finger ran over half of my lips taking some rice that was on the corner of my mouth.

"You really do eat like a child." He then licked, that's right _licked,_ the rice off his finger. I was frozen while Gaara got angry.

"UCHIHA! What he hell do you think your doing to him!" Snapping out of my surprise I quickly try to calm Gaara down but Sasuke decided to add fuel to the fire.

"What all I did was lick some food from my finger its not like I did this." Then Sasuke pulled to him and licked some food off my face.

"TEME!" Gaara yelled before tackled him. Neji wanted a piece of the action and started fight with the two of them too. The tent might have been big but it wasn't that big, and stuff was stating to fly, mainly the food.

"Stop now!" I yell surprising everyone at how powerful it was. "I don't want this tent to be ruined because you all were being idiots. Sit back down and don't touch each other for the rest of lunch got it." They all looked at me and then started to laugh making me blush. "W-What?" I yelled annoyed.

"You sound like a kindergarten teacher." Gaara said once he calmed down, the other two just nodded in agreement.

"S-Shut up if I sound like a teacher then you all are kindergarteners." At this they stopped laughing and glared at me, _'Ha! Serves them right.'_ Gaara pulled put his phone and cursed under his breath.

"Its time to go lunch is almost done and we don't want to get caught." Quickly taking the obentos Gaara puts them in his bag and the pulls me out of the tent with Neji and Sasuke close behind. We lock the door and run down the steps, sadly for the clumsy me, stairs and running don't mix. I tripped on one of the steps and went flying forward. I was sure that I was going to have a painful landing but to my surprise it didn't really hurt at all. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke underneath me, groaning in pain. I paled at the thought that I cause Sasuke pain. "S-Sasuke are you ok?" I asked as I quickly climbed off of him. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes and Gaara hugged me from behind.

"Naruto he's ok, he was already near the bottom of the steps when he caught you so its not that bad, lets take him to the nurse's office and get checked out." I couldn't speak so I just shook my head. Neji and Gaara helped carry Sasuke to the nurse's office while I carried the bags from behind. I was trembling terribly, _'W-What if I seriously hurt him? What if he hates me? What if his fan girls find out! ... What if he ends up like my parents?'_ That last thought had me terrified. My parents were good people, kind and loving people. One day we went on a trip and they were fighting, I got annoyed and started yelling at them my dad was distracted and didn't see the car headed towards us. I was the only one to survive. After that I met Gaara and we became best friends.

Once we were in the nurse's office, and Sasuke was getting checked out but Shizune-sensei,Gaara turned to me and engulfed me into a hug. He knew that I could only ever feel at ease if I have physical comfort from someone. I hugged Gaara as if my life depended on it, much like how he hugged me only an hour ago. I felt a hand on my shoulder to see that it was Neji.

"N-Neji I-I'm so sorry, I-I never meant t-to…" Neji just shook his head.

"Its ok Naruto he'll be fine, don't worry about it." Neji voice was nice and soothing I can understand why Gaara likes him.

"*Sniff* T-Thanks Neji." I said as I let go of Gaara.

"No prob… here I found this next to the two of you." There in Neji's hand was the gift that I tripped over this morning, with letter still attached.

"O-Oh yeah I forgot about that." Neji handed it to me then whispered in my ear; "I think you should read it… could be important." Then he looked at Gaara, "Come one we have to get to class. Naruto why don't you stay here and wait for Sasuke to wake up." Not even waiting for what Gaara had to say Neji grabbed Gaara's hand and pulled him out of the nurse's office. I pulled up a chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"He's going to be just fine, when he wakes up I want you to stay with him until his brother comes and picks him up. I have to go to a meeting now. Naruto… he'll be ok." Shizune-sensei squeezed my shoulder and the rushed out the door.

The room was quiet aside from the sound of Sasuke breathing peacefully. Some of his hair fell in front of his face; I sweep it away only to realize just how soft his hair really is. Not being able to resist I ran my fingers threw his hair, he seemed to like by the way sighed so happily in his sleep. I kept doing that until I remembered that there was still a letter to read. I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his hair and took the letter from the gift. In all honesty I'm scared to read it, what if it's a hate letter or something. Plucking up my courage, I open up the letter. It said;

_Dear Naruto Uzumaki-sama,_

_For the longest time I've been watching you and I've finally got the courage to say what I had to say. Whenever I see you, be it on the street, in school, or even in my dreams, you make me feel something that no one had ever made me feel. The heart races, my hands shake, I get nervous, excited, happy and scared; you make me want to smile. When you're not with me I feel lonely, and I can't wait to see you again. You make me want to come to school even though the people are annoying. I get jealous of your best friend, so much that I want to steal you away and lock you up for my viewing pleasure only. _

_I've come to want to know more and more about you, but have always been too afraid to get close to you. But I'm tired of being afraid, I want you to smile at me, to rely on my. I crave your company, your heart, your soul, and your body. I want you to be mine and me to be yours. Ever since we met I've always loved you, today I will approach you at school and I hope that you can give me a reply at the end of the day. If you even consider me as a possible lover then please lets go out, at leased until white day then you can make up your mind._

_Sincerely,_

_S.U._

_P.S. Don't open the gift until you give me an answer._

I'm sure I am blushing all my ways to my ears. _'Who in the world could love me!'_ I've never thought of myself as the populate type, most people wouldn't even give me a second glance but some one said that they loved me so passionately_. 'S.U. … Sasuke Uchiha'_ I tried to shake that idea from my head, to get rid of the thought that Sasuke loved me but I couldn't.

"Sasuke… I love you." I whispered out as a few tears fell. It hurt to know that he would never love me back. I laid my head down on Sasuke's bed and began to cry even more.

"Why are you crying when you just confessed to me?" Gasping I shot up to see a blurry Sasuke looking kinda shy in front of me.

"S-S-Sasuke! W-when did you wake up? H-How much did you hear." My face must be beat red right now.

Scratching the back of his head Sasuke's eyes kind of looked towards the left. "Well since your were playing with my hair." If I wasn't beat red before I am now.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me, I would have stopped." I tried to run away but Sasuke just grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his embrace. I tried to struggle to get out of it, but her just wouldn't let me go.

"Naruto calm down." He said into my ear making me freeze. "Do you really mean it when you said you loved me." I refused to look at him I was so embarrassed, I closed my eyes and nodded yes waiting to be rejected. Sasuke turned my head but I still refused to open my eyes, but then something happened that maid me open my eyes. I felt something on my lips; opening my eyes I saw the Sasuke was kissing me. I tried to speak, to ask why he was doing this but the moment my mouth was open Sasuke stuck his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like the sushi he had for lunch and something else, something addicting. I gave into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue kept touching my, causing me to moan a little and start to move my tongue with his. During the kiss I'd forgotten how to breathe forcing me to break the kiss and come back into reality.

"W-Why?" I asked after I caught my breath.

"You really are stupid huh?" I was about to yell at him when he continued to talk, "I was the one that wrote the letter." I stared at him wide eyed and in disbelief. "I'm telling you the truth."

"B-But why me?" Was all I could squeak out, for some reason that made him smile.

"I have no idea, you just always caught my eye. Your smile, your laugh, your innocents, everything about you made me happy."

'_This has to be a dream.'_I pulled away from Sasuke and slapped myself as hard as I could. _'OW!'_ Blinking back a few tears a looked as the stunned Uchiha. "T-This isn't a dream?" Half smiling Sasuke cupped the cheek I just hit.

"No you dobe this isn't a dream at all, why do you think I noticed that you were chocking? Or kisses you when I left you at the nurse's office this morning? Its because I love you." And with that he gently kisses my cheek once again. "So what do you say, will you go out with me?"

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly, like he would disappear. "Of course I will! I've likes you since our first year why would I say no?" I heard Sasuke chuckle a bit and then lift my head up so we were now face to face.

"Good answer." And with that his kissed me once again, only this time kissed back instantly. I could feel him smirk into the kiss but I didn't care, he pulled me closer to him allowing me to get indulged in his addicting scent. I felt his hand go to my back, right around were my butt is. Just as his hand slid into my pants someone decided to make there presents known.

"Ahem, I don't meant to interrupt but I would prefer it if my little brother didn't make out in front of me." I was so surprised that I pushed away from Sasuke and fell on the floor.

"A-Are you alright?" Both Sasuke and this man asked at the same time.

"Y-Yes… what 'little brother'? Ah! Your Sasuke's Nii-chan!" I yell jumping up from the floor.

The man looked like an older version of Sasuke just a bit more feminine. The man smiled at me. "That's is correct, I'm Itachi this baka's older brother. And based on the make out session I just saw between you two, I would have to believe that your are Naruto, the person Sasuke's been obsessing over for quite some time now." I blushed at Itachi's words.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Oh calm down ototo-chan, I do have to meet my new brother don't I?" I started to blush even more.

"I-Its nice to meet you." I mumble out. The older man just chuckled a bit and patted my head.

"You too, now come one Sasuke we have to go get your head checked out." Itachi said as he nearly dragged Sasuke out of the office.

"Hold on a sec you idiot!" Sasuke got out of Itachi's grip and ran over to me. "What's your number I'll call you tonight." Quickly as I could I gave him my number. "Cool call you tonight." He gave me a quick kiss and then was whisked away by his brother.

I stayed at the nurse's stunned at what just happened, until Gaara came and got me. I can't wait for tonight and who knows what might happen on White Day!

* * *

Sooo... any good would you read the squeal if i made it? PLease Review! anyway i hope you enjoyed it im going to try to be making a sasunaru oneshot for every holiday so yeah... any way as i said before please check out my other stories and please do review. Happy Valentines Day eveybody!


End file.
